Faith
by flirtingwithanarchy
Summary: There were times in her life when Ella McDougal really regretted meeting the Winchesters. Sure they were like family but they'd almost cost her her life. Now they've managed to open the gates of Hell and to make it worse she's starting to fall for a certain angel. When everything goes from bad to worse can she keep her faith? Castiel/OC Rated T for language. Possible M later. Enjoy
1. Type

**Hi guys! I'm really excited for this story and I hope you all like it. The beginning takes place in the episode "Free to Be You and Me", Season 5 Episode 3. If you're not there in the series yet then don't read because spoilers obviously. I do not claim credit for Supernatural or any of its character. The only thing that's mine is Ella. Hope you enjoy!**

"So what was it this time?" she asked, sitting down on the couch and flipping through a magazine.

"Vamp, nasty son of a bitch." Dean said from the bathroom where he was wiping blood off his jacket.

"You're using cold water, right? Gets blood out faster."

"Yeah, I heard you the first twenty times you told me that." he grumbled.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, throwing the magazine on the coffee table and rubbing her forehead.

There was a fluttering sound and a gust of cold hair before Dean shouted.

"God!" he hit the sink with his hand, "Don't do that."

She looked up curiously and saw that someone was standing in the bathroom with Dean.

"Hello Dean." the other man said.

There was a pause. "Cas, we've talked about this. Personal space?"

"My apologies." Castiel took a step back.

"How'd you find me anyway? I thought I was under the angel radar." Dean said as he stuffed his jacket back into his suitcase.

"You are." Castiel said in a monotone voice, eyes scanning the room, "Bobby told me where you were. Where's Sam?" his eyes fell on the woman sitting on the couch, "Who is she?"

Dean was quiet for a second, staring down at his hands, "Me and Sam are taking separate vacations for a while."

"And I'm Ella McDougal. I'm filling in so someone can watch Dean's sorry ass. And you must be Castiel, I've been wanting to meet you." she held her hand out for him.

He squinted his eyes at her, ignoring her kind greeting. She was an average sized woman, a little shorter than Dean. She had auburn hair, blue eyes, and a dusting of freckles. Castiel noticed she had a cross tattooed on her left wrist. But there was something else, something about her presence. "You're a psychic." he said suddenly.

Ella's looked at him in shock before smiling, "Yup."

"What is it you can do?"

"A few things I guess. For instance, I can see your soul although it doesn't really feel like a soul." she said, looking down at the blue light shining from the center of his chest.

"That is my Grace, all angels have it. I presume you've never met one before."

She shook her head, "You're the first."

Castiel paused for a moment, looking from Ella to Dean, "I assume, knowing Dean's inability to control his sexual urges and the fact that you are an attractive young woman, that the two of you have been engaging in sexual intercourse."

Dean and Ella looked at each other in horror.

"No way!" Dean shouted.

"No, no, no." Ella said, "Dean and I aren't like that. He's just my friend. Besides, he's not my type."

The angel tilted his head to the side in confusion, "Type? I do not understand."

"It's...It's uh just an expression."

"You find God yet?" Dean asked the angel, trying to defuse the awkward tension, "More importantly, can I have my damn necklace back?"

"No, I haven't found him. That's why I'm here. I need your help."

"With what? God hunt? I'm not interested."

"I am." Ella said and Dean gave her a side glare, all too familiar with the fact that she believed in all that Bible stuff.

"It's not God." Castiel said, ignoring her comment, "It's someone else."

Dean frowned, "Who?"

"Archangel. The one who killed me."

"You were killed?" Ella piped in again.

Castiel nodded solemnly, "His name is Raphael."

"You were wasted by a teenage mutant ninja turtle?" Dean asked, corner of his mouth tilting upwards slightly at his own joke.

"I've heard whispers that he's walking the earth. This is a rare opportunity."

"For what? Revenge?"

"Information."

Dean moved back to the sink in the bathroom to clean blood off his magic demon killing knife.

"How are you going to get the information though?" Ella asked, "If this Raphael guy killed you then I don't think he'll be so into sharing."

"Yeah, so you think you can find this dude and he's just gonna spill God's address?" the Winchester said doubtfully.

"Yes, because we are going to trap him and interrogate him."

"How do you trap an angel?" the redhead asked as she stood up to start packing her bag.

"I have no idea." Dean said before turning back to the angel, "You're serious about this."

"Don't think he's the kind to joke, Dean." Ella muttered and he rolled his eyes at her remark.

"So what, I'm Thelma and you're Louise and we're just going to hold hands and sail off the cliff together?"

Castiel stared at him in confusion, his eyes reflecting the light in a way Ella thought was very beautiful.

"Give me one good reason why I should do this?"

"Because you are Michael's vessel and no angel will dare harm you."

"What about me?" Ella muttered, loading her handgun.

"Oh, so I'm your bullet shield?" Dean crossed his arms.

Castiel sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly, "I need your help because you're the only one who will help me. Please."

Dean hesitated a minute before giving a curt nod, "Alright fine. Where is he?"

"Maine. Let's go." Castiel reached out to touch the two hunters but Dean stopped him.

"Whoa."

"What?" the angel frowned.

"Something wrong?" Ella looked up at the Winchester.

"Last time you zapped me someplace I didn't poop for a week." he said, giving the red headed woman a side glare when she started giggling, "We're driving."

**If you liked this be sure to follow this story you can be notified when I update it (which will be really soon since it's the weekend). Buy guys xxx**


	2. White Light

The three of them stepped out of the Impala. Dean was dressed in a well fitting suit and Ella had on a knee length dress.

"And we're here why?" Dean asked, adjusting his tie.

"A deputy sheriff laid eyes on the archangel." Castiel said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"And he still has eyes?" Dean said but neither of the two got the joke, "Alright, what's the plan?"

"Well we could-" Ella started.

"We'll tell the officer that he witnessed an angel of the Lord and he will tell us where the angel is."

"Seriously?" Dean frowned.

Ella bit her lip, "That's not such a good idea."

"You're going to walk in there and tell him the truth?"

Castiel frowned, "Why not?"

"Because we're humans." Dean grabbed a fake ID from his back pocket and gave it to the angel, "Do you have one?" he asked Ella.

She nodded, "Remade it last week."

The Winchester turned back to Castiel, buttoning up the other man's collar and tightening his tie, "And when humans want something really, really bad, we lie."

Ella nodded.

"Why?" the angel asked in a confused tone.

"Because that's how you become president."

"Deputy Framingham?" Dean said as the three approached the tall, dark skinned man.

"Yes?" the officer turned to look at them.

Dean held up his ID and Ella did the same, "Hi, Alonzo Mosely. These are my partners Eddie Moscone and Lizzie Bennett." The two hunters and the officer stare at the angel who does nothing. "Also FBI." Dean adds.

After a second of silence, Castiel caught on and pulls out his ID, holding it upside down.

"He's new." Ella muttered as Dean turned the angel's ID upright.

The green eyed man let out a soft sigh," He's uh, he's new. Mind if we ask you a few questions?"

Framingham nodded, "Yeah, sure. Talk here though." he lead them into his office. "Hearing's all out in this one." he pointed to his right ear.

They all sat down.

"Happen recently?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, gas station. Why you're here isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. You mind running us through what happened?"

Ella didn't really pay attention much as the man recollected his encounter, she knew Dean would spare her the details. Instead, she shifted her attention to the angel who was sitting next to her. His blue eyes were focused on the police officer, his hands folded neatly in his lap. She couldn't deny that he was fairly attractive, his eyes were beautiful and he had a nice jawline but she found herself more drawn to what he had called his Grace. She wondered if all angels' Grace were as bright as his or if he was just special. Ella couldn't yet tell which was more likely. If she concentrated enough she could almost see something behind him, moving or twitching occasionally. She wondered if it was his wings, if angels even actually had wings, or it was just some trick of the light. If he did have wings, she wondered what they looked like, what they would feel like.

"It's angels and demons, probably." Castiel said matter-of-factly, snapping Ella out of her trance.

The officer stared at the blue eyed man in disbelief.

"They're skirmishing all over the world." Castiel continued.

"Come again?" Framingham turned to Dean and Ella, "What did he say?"

"Nothing, nothing." Ella assured.

"Demons." Castiel insisted.

"Demons, you know," Dean cut in, "drinking, adultery. We all have our demons."

"I guess." the man said, clearly unconvinced.

"Anyway, what happened next?"

"Freaking explosion, that's what. They said it was one of the underground gas tanks but I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Wasn't your usual fireball, It was-"

"Pure white." Castiel cut in.

"Yeah. Gas station was leveled. Everyone was" he paused, "it was just horrible. And I see this one guy, kneeling, real focused-like, not a damn scratch on him."

"Did you know him?" Ella asked.

"Donnie Finneman, mechanic here."

"Let me guess he just, uh, disappeared." Dean said.

Framingham frowned, "No, Kolchak. He's down at Saint Pete's."

"Saint Pete's." Castiel turned to look at the two hunters.

"Thank you." Dean nodded to the officer.

"So what's all this talk about you being a vessel?" Ella asked, leaning against the window sill. The two of them were waiting in an old, abandoned house.

"The angels need me to be a vessel for one of their pretty boy soldiers to defeat Lucifer." he said, going through his father's journal.

"You're Michael's vessel?"

He looked up at her, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I've read the Bible, Dean. I know we're in the midst of the Apocalypse."

"Well good for you." he muttered.

"You're not going to say yes, are you?"

"Of course not. Who do you think I am, El?"

"Hey," she pointed a finger at him, "you've done some stupid and reckless things before."

"I have not."

"Dean, you got yourself sent to _Hell_."

"That was a worthy cause."

"Still!"

He rolled his eyes and continued to read.

Ella sighed and absentmindedly ran her fingers over the cross inked into her wrist. It was the first tattoo she'd ever gotten; she was seventeen. Her best friend and fellow hunter, Mallory, had laughed when she saw it. Most hunters weren't big believers in the Christian faith. Ella understood that; it could be hard to believe in something so pure when you're caught in a world so dark. But she believed in God, she always had. And when Dean and Sam had first told her they'd met an angel, she was stunned and excited. She wanted to meet the angel they had talked about so badly. She used any excuse she could to hunt with the two brothers but Castiel never showed up. For a short amount of time she had wondered if it was because of her.

"Hey Dean?" she looked up at him.

"Hmm?"

"Are all the other angels like Castiel?"

"What do you mean?"

"Gentle."

Dean snorted, "They're a bunch of asshats. I've met demons nicer than them."

She bit her lip, twirling a piece of her red hair between her fingers.

"Where've you been?" Dean asked.

Ella turned to see Castiel standing before the two of them, holding an old clay pitcher.

"Jerusalem." the angel said, setting the pitcher down on the table.

"Oh how was it?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Arid."

"What's that?" Ella asked, gesturing to the pitcher.

"It's oil. It's very special. Very rare." he said, leaning on the window sill beside Ella.

"So we trap Raphael with a nice vinaigrette?" Dean asked mockingly.

"No." Castiel said seriously.

"So this ritual of yours, when does it go down?"

"Sunrise."

"Tell me something. You keep saying we're gonna trap this guy. Isn't that like trying to catch a hurricane with a butterfly net?"

"No, it's harder." Castiel muttered and Ella whistled.

"Do we have any chance of surviving this?"

"You two do."

"So you're a dead man by the tomorrow?" Ella's shone with sorrow.

"Yes."

Dean stood up, "Well. Last night on Earth. What are your plans?"

"I'd thought I'd just sit here quietly." Castiel remarked.

"Come on, anything? Booze? Women?"

Castiel looked at the hunter out of the corner of his eye and then shifted uncomfortably.

"You have been with a woman before, right? Or an angel, at least?"

The angel rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Ella felt bad for him. She remember when Mallory used to tease her before she'd lost her virginity.

"You mean to tell me you've never been up there doing a little cloud-seeding?" Dean asked, still stunned.

"I've never had occasion, okay?" Castiel snapped.

"Alright." Dean grabbed his jacket, "Let me tell you something. There are two things I know for sure: 1. Bert and Ernie are gay. 2. You are not gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch. Let's go." he heads for the door.

"Dean wait what?" Ella called after him.

"Come on El. We'll drop you off at the nearest bar before we go."

"Go where?"


	3. What did I say?

**Hey guys! Thanks for the follows and favorites!**

A strip club. He took Castiel, an angel of the Lord, to a _strip club_. Ella shook her head with a sigh, taking a drink of her beer. They'd dropped her off at bar not too far from the club and now she sat alone, bored. Her eyes wandered around, glancing over all the people but not really noticing them. The room was alight with the colors of all the souls, some brighter than others. She felt at ease knowing they were all human. There had always been something comforting about the light of human souls; it was a soft light, not intense like Castiel's Grace or the eerie grays of monster souls. It was peaceful.

The redhead pulled her phone out of the pocket of her blue jeans and checked her notifications. Mallory had called. She dialed her friend's number and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hey El!" Mallory said happily.

"Hey Mal." Ella smiled.

"What's up? Where are you?"

"Not much. I'm at a bar in Maine."

"Where's Dean? I want to say hi."

"He's not here. He took Castiel to a strip club." she said rather bitterly.

"Wait, I thought you said Castiel was an angel."

"He is."

"Then why…?"

"I have no clue."

Mallory laughed on the other end before the two of them got quiet.

"So how've you been sleeping?" Mallory asked and Ella cursed under breath. She knew the question was coming, Mallory always asked.

"A lot better actually." Ella lied, trying to sound cheerful, "I had a good dream last night."

"Cut the bullshit."

"What do you mean?"

"Ella, I'm your best friend. I can tell when you're lying."

The redhead sighed, shoulders slumping, "I think it's gotten worse. With the whole apocalypse looming over the world I can't get a wink of sleep without getting nightmares."

"I'm sorry. Have you tried a sleeping spell?"

"Yeah, they just make the dreams worse. I'd rather get no sleep then be stuck inside my head like that."

"I know this is the worst thing to say but it's not the end of the world. The gates of Hell have opened before and humanity survived. It's gonna be okay."

"I know but now Lucifer is walking the Earth. I mean the freaking devil."

"Well think of it this way, what would the devil want with you?"

"I'm a friend of the Winchesters." she grumbled.

Mallory laughed, "Yeah, well knowing those boys does increase your chance of finding danger wherever you turn. But it will be okay."

"I know." Her phone beeped, "I'm getting another call, gotta go. Bye Mal."

"You call me whenever, El!"

"I will." Ella smiled before answering the next call.

"Hey, we're outside the bar." Dean said.

"What ab-"

"It didn't work out."

"Okay?"

"Just come outside."

Ella made her way out to the parking lot and over to the Impala. She pulled the door open and sat down in the back seat.

"You guys are back early. Something go wrong?" she asked. A slight blush colored her cheeks when she saw how disheveled Castiel was. Some of the buttons were undone on his dress shirt, his tie was loose and he had major bed head. She couldn't deny he looked kinda hot.

"Oh no, not at all." Dean said sarcastically, "Cas here just doesn't know how to talk to hookers."

"I still do not understand how what I said was offensive." Castiel muttered.

"How bad was it?" Ella looked at Dean with scared eyes.

"Bad." he nodded then turned to the angel riding shotgun, "Now fix yourself up, Cas. You look like you just got hit by a bus."

"But I did not."

"It's just an expression."

They'd summoned the archangel Raphael with his vessel back at the hospital he never showed up. The three of them got out of the car and headed back towards the front door of the abandoned house. Ella could sense something as Dean opened the door. Something powerful.

"Dean." she and Cas said in unison. The angel stepped in front of the two of them. Raphael stood before them, with electricity glowing from his back in the shape of wings. Ella couldn't look at him, the brightness of his Grace hurting her eyes.

"You okay?" Dean asked, grabbing her arm.

"Yeah." she nodded, covering her eyes with her hand. "His Grace is just bright."

"Castiel." the archangel said, his voice was deep and ominous.

"Raphael." Castiel said, taking a step closer.

"And I thought you were supposed to be impressive." Dean smirked, "All you do is black out a room."

"You can't see his Grace." Ella muttered.

Raphael looked her over before turning his attention to Dean, "And the Eastern seaboard. It is a testament to my unending mercy that I do not smite you here and now."

The Winchester frowned, "Or maybe you're just full of crap. Maybe you're afraid that God will bring Cas back to life again and smite you and your candy-ass skirt. By the way hi, I'm Dean."

"I know who you both are." he said, looking at Ella again, "And thanks to him, I know where you are."

Castiel stepped in front of Ella, a protective hand on her shoulder, "You won't kill them. You wouldn't dare."

"But I might kill her and take him to Michael." Raphael scowled.

"Well then." Dean grabbed a beer, "Sounds terrifying. It does. But, uh, I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Surely you remember Zachariah giving you stomach Cancer."

"Yeah that was hilarious."

"Well he doesn't have anything close to my imagination."

"Yeah? I bet you didn't imagine one thing."

"What?"

"We knew you were coming you stupid son of a bitch."

Ella heard one of them men in front of her drop something and then the sound of fire roared to life. She uncovered her eyes to see that the Holy fire head dimmed Raphael's Grace. She rubbed her eyes, adjusting to her surroundings. She noticed Raphael glaring at her and she took a cautious step back. He moved his glare to Dean.

"Don't look at me. It was his idea." the hunter pointed to Castiel, who glared at him.

"Where is he?" Castiel said after a moment.

"God?" Raphael asked in a mocking tone that sent shivers down Ella's spine, "Didn't you hear? He's dead, Castiel. Dead."


	4. Nightmares

They were arguing, Dean and Raphael. The sky grew darker outside and lightning began to strike randomly. Wind blew at the windows. It was too much noise and too much action and she needed to get away from it so she walked out the front door, not giving an explanation to Dean who called after her. Ella sat down on the front steps, wrapping her arms around herself. The wind blew her hair around her face and her clothes were getting soaked. Suddenly the windows of the house broke and the wind got worse. Ella clung to herself, bowing her head in between her arms.

"Hey Ella." Dean said as he and Castiel walked out. He grabbed her shoulders and helped her up, wrapping an arm around her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, there was just too much going on. Sorry."

"Nah, it's okay. Cas handled it. Come on, let's get back to the car."

"Ella." Dean said as he parked the Impala in front of the motel. "Wake up, kid."

"I'm awake." she muttered, voice slurred from sleep, "I just closed my eyes for a second."

"Come on. You need sleep." he said, opening the door for her.

She got up, rubbing her eyes and yawned, "No, it's okay. I'm really not tired."

He rolled his eyes and closed the door behind them.

"Where are we headed tomorrow?" she asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I've got stuff to do so I'm heading out tonight."

"What for?"

"Nothing important, come on. Get some sleep." he said as he headed for the door.

_She was running. Her breath left her body in ragged gasps and she could hear the thud of footsteps behind her. Someone was chasing her. They were going to kill her. She pushed her body to run faster, heart racing, head spinning. _

"_You can't run." the man said. She'd heard his voice before. Where had she heard it?_

"_Leave me be!" Ella screamed. Her chest was aching and she could feel her legs throbbing. _

_He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She fell into darkness, the light getting farther and farther away. And then she saw him, Raphael. Black wings were sprawled out behind him as he flew after her, reaching out to grab her. _

"_I will catch you." he snarled._

_And then she was strapped to a table, hands and ankles restrained. Mallory was standing above her, eyes black and a knife in her hand. The demon dragged the knife along the length of Ella's neck, not drawing blood but leaving a small white line. _

"_Mallory, please." Ella begged, pulling at her restraints. _

_Mallory laughed, "You pathetic bitch." she sunk the knife into her stomach._

Ella cried out, eyes bursting open and lungs gasping for air. She was in the motel. In Maine. She was alone. The redhead turned on the light beside the bed and grabbed her phone.

"Hey, what's up?" Dean asked when he answered.

"Where are you?" she asked, clutching the phone for dear life.

"Not in Maine. Why? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just..." she let out a shaky breath, "yeah, I'm fine. Sorry."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Dean. Don't worry. Night." she hung up before he could reply. Ella ran a shaky hand through her hair with a sigh and looked around the room. The light cast eerie shadows on the walls. She shook her head, walking to the bathroom to get a drink of water. When she turned around, Castiel stood before her.

"Shit." Ella gasped, dropping her cup.

Castiel tilted his head, "I apologize. I did not mean to frighten you."

"Well you sure did. What are you doing here, Cas?" she picked up the cup and set it on the bathroom counter.

"Dean called me and asked me to come check on you. He said you sounded distressed and he worried something might be wrong."

She smiled softly, "For such a reckless asshole he sure worries too much."

"I take you are alright then?"

"Yeah Cas, I'm fine."

"Alright, well I will be going th-"

"Cas." she said suddenly, surprising herself.

"Yes?"

"Would you...I mean...I know you're busy...but would you mind staying..just for a while at least?"

"Is something wrong?" he took a step closer to her, looking at her with concern.

"It's stupid but I uh" she rubbed the back of her neck, "I get really bad nightmares sometimes and I guess I don't really like being alone after I've had them. I know it probably seems really pointless to you. You don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"I will stay."

Castiel sat down on the edge of the bed, folding his hands in his lap. Ella bit her lip before sitting next to him.

"What do you dream about?" he asked.

"Oh uh demons, monsters, the apocalypse, stuff like that."

"The apocalypse scares you."

"It has since I was little kid. When I read the Bible for the first time, I was only ten and I had nightmares about Lucifer for weeks."

"I have not met very many hunters but all of those whom I have met have not been of the Christian faith. I find it odd that you are."

She nodded, "Yeah, most hunters think it's laughable but I've been a believer of god and...angels." Ella turned to look at him and noticed that he was looking at the cross on her wrist, "I got this when I was seventeen."

"I like it."

"I also have this one." she turned her head to the side and pointed to a small wing tattooed behind her right ear. "It's an angel wing. Although, I don't know if angels really do have wings."

"We do."

She laughed lightly, "Good then I didn't get the tattoo in vain."

"Why did you get it?"

"Well I didn't grow up in the best environment. I was raised in an orphanage and our caretakers weren't very nice. They would hit me and the other children sometimes. There was one night the caretaker was drunk and he came at me with a knife but he tripped and fell down the stairs, almost like someone had pushed him. I guess when I was younger, I believed I must've had a guardian angel." He didn't say anything and she bit her lip, "Do your wings look like my tattoo or are they like Raphael's?"

"I don't really know how to explain in detail."

"Can I" she hesitated, "Can I see them?"

He didn't say anything and she was worried maybe she had offended him or something.

"You may not be able to see them, most humans cannot." Castiel stood up, "However, you can see my Grace which may be a good sign."

Her face lit up, "You'll show them to me?"

He nodded.

The lights in the room flickered and she watched as a large shadow expanded behind Castiel. She squinted, focusing on the energy she could feel behind him. And then she saw them. They reached out across the entire motel room. They were a dark tan color with a few white and gold feathers here and there. They were beautiful.

"Can I?" she reached her hand out gently and he nodded. Her fingers ran across some of the feathers near his left shoulder. They were so soft; softer than anything she'd ever felt before. "Castiel, they're so beautiful." she said, taking a step back to look at him.

"Thank you." he said softly. Ella blinked and his wings were gone.

She took a step closer to him so that there were only a few inches between them, "Are they always there?" she reached out behind his shoulder but felt nothing.

"Technically, yes." he said, "They exist on another plane of existence than the one the normal human mind can comprehend. Your mind is different, however."

"What do you mean?"

"Your mind is...more intricate, more detailed than most. It must be because you are psychic, I assume. It is very beautiful."

Before she knew what she was doing, Ella leaned in and pressed her lips against his. He seemed to melt into it; he ran his fingers along the backs of her hands. It was soft, gentle, peaceful. When she pulled away, the two just looked at each other. Blue eyes looked into brown. It was silent. The only sound was their slow breaths. He smiled.

**Is it bad that I ship my own character with Cas like so bad?**

**Comment and let me know if you liked it!**


	5. Demons?

"Ella!" Mallory wrapped her arms around her, grabbing her friend in a tight hug.

"It's good to see you, Mal." the redhead smiled. It had been two months since she'd seen her best friend, the two of them both busy with different cases and monsters. Mallory was a few inches taller than Ella, her height increased with the heeled boots she worse. She had wavy blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"So how was the case you guys worked in Maine?" Mallory asked as the two of them walked into a restaurant.

Ella shrugged, "Not really interesting. We trapped an archangel and he threatened to kill us but no biggie."

"An _archangel_?"

She laughed at the amazement on her friend's face.

After they'd ordered their food, Mallory pulled her laptop out of her bag.

"In the last week, the police department reported three people were found dead around town over a period of days. Yesterday there were several omens: lightning storms and lots of thunder." Mallory explained.

"Demons?" Ella asked, pulling her friend's laptop over and looking through the police files.

"Probably. I figure we'll go in as FBI and ask the officers for any background info, maybe interview some of the suspects, and check the crime scenes."

"Alright well we'll both go in. You take the suspects and I'll take the crime scene."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Are you officer Gonzalez?" Mallory asked as they walked over

"I am. What can I do for you?" Gonzalez asked.

"Hi, I'm agent Jessica Moreno and this is my partner agent Lilly Graham. We're with the FBI." Ella said, pulling out her fake FBI badge and showing it to the police officer.

"We were wondering if you could tell us everything you can about the murders of Michael Barreckson, Alyssa Garrett, and Gordon Mathews." Mallory said as she put away her own badge.

"Of course." he nodded, "Two of the bodies were found in their homes, by family members, the third was found in a hotel room. The hotel room was rented out to Lyle and Josh Hemmings. We ran their names through the system and figured out they were false ID's. Each of the victims had multiple stab wounds in their abdomens, obvious cause of death."

Ella nodded, "Were you able to find any connection to the three victims?"

"Nothing yet. As far as we know, they've all lived normal lives."

"Moreno, you're going to head out to the crime scenes?" Mallory turned to her friend and Ella nodded, "Gonzalez, would you mind showing me to the morgue?"

"Of course."

There wasn't much to go on. Each of the crime scenes she'd been to were basically spotless besides the obvious dead bodies. The motel room was the last place she went. There were two beds in the room, each messy unmade. The police reports said the only DNA found was that of the victim, Gordon Mathews. Ella walked around the room, looking in the drawers of the bedside tables and the dresser. Nothing. The room was empty.

"What is that?" she mumbled, kneeling down beside the tape outline of where Mathews had been found. There was something ground into the carpet. She ran her fingers over the substance and brought them to her nose, "Sulfur."

"Hello?" Mallory said when she picked up.

"I found some sulfur at the motel." Ella explained.

"So we're definitely dealing with demons."

"Yeah, now we just need to figure out where they are."

"I saw a bar in town. How about you head over and I'll meet you in ten minutes? We can scope the area, have a drink."

"Sounds good."

"Two beers please." Mallory said to the bartender with a smile before turning back to her best friend. "So you keep your magic eyes open for demons, okay?"

"Yeah." Ella nodded, scanning the crowd. "I don't see any yet."

"So what's this angel Castiel like?"

"Oh uh…" the redhead blushed, looking down at her hands, "he's uh, he's nice."

Mallory raised an eyebrow, "You've got it bad."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are so into him."

"Maybe a little."

"You are such a Christian, you even fall in love with an angel!"

"I'm not in love with him! I like him and...I think he likes me too."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well...we may have...kissed."

"_What_?"

"I was going to tell you but then we got this case and I thought it could wait." Ella stammered.

"I can't believe this. My best fr-"

"Hello ladies." a man walked over to them.

"Hi." Ella smiled, sizing him up. He was average height, not too skinny. He had a patch of hair on the right side of his head shaved off. He couldn't be more than twenty-four.

"What are you two beautiful girls doing all on your own?" he winked at them.

"Having a girls night out." Mallory smirked. She didn't like him.

"Mind if I join you? A round of drinks on me."

"I'd rather you didn't."

The man raised an eyebrow before taking a step back, "Alright, well you two enjoy the rest of your night."

"That was weird."

"You're telling me." Ella muttered.

Before either of them could say anything else, another man walked over. He was short with light brown hair and glasses.

"Ladies, I wanted to apologize for my friend's crude behavior. He's not very good with women." the man said.

Mallory laughed, "I can tell."

"Well I hope you two have a wonderful evening." he smiled before walking back to the other man who was frowning.

"He was kind of cute." Ella said.

"What happened to Castiel?"

"Oh shut up."

"Hey." Mallory gestured to a dark looking man who was walking out of the bar.

"That's him." Ella nodded, eyes scanning over the man's face. She could see his face, his _real_ face. It was ugly.

"We should follow him. Holy water?"

"In my purse." Ella said, opening her bag and holding up the flask.

The two women walked out into the night air and started following the man, a close enough distance that he wouldn't suspect anything.

"So what do we do?" the redhead asked, hand clamped around the flask.

They watched the man take a right into an alley.

"Well he knows we're following him. The plan is to not get killed and don't let him smoke out."

"Do you have the Devil's trap bullets?"

"Loaded in my gun." Mallory lifted up the edge of her skirt to show the gun holster on her thigh. "We got this."

"I presume you ladies are hunters." the demon said when they entered the alley way.

Mallory pointed her gun at him, "We have ourselves a winner."

He took a step towards them, running a hand through his hair, "You expect to hurt me with that?"

"Not really." the blonde shrugged, pulling the trigger. She fired at him twice, once in the head and then in the chest.

The demon laughed, "Was that supposed to do something?" he moved to take a step towards them but his body refused, "What did you do?"

"Devil's trap on the bullets, bitch." Ella smiled, dousing him in Holy water. He hissed in pain, glaring at her.

"Are you the one who killed those people?" Mallory crossed her arms.

The demon's eyebrows raised, "I haven't killed anyone in this town. I mean, not yet anyway."

"You're lying. Three people are dead."

"Sorry sweetheart, but it wasn't me."

"Do it." Mallory muttered to Ella.

"Go back to Hell." Ella snarled before reciting the exorcism spell.

"Well that was a waste of time. Think it could just be a regular serial killer?"

"Probably, but we-"

"Don't worry, ladies! We'll save you!"

Ella and Mallory turned to see the two men from the bar standing at the opening of the alleyway, both of them carrying guns and flasks of Holy water.

The shorter of the two looked down at the man unconscious on the ground and back at the two women, "How did you…"

"We exorcised him, idiots." Mallory crossed her arms.

"What?" the taller man frowned, "But you're just civilians."

"We're hunters."

"So are we."

In the end, it turned out that the three people dead were all demons. The two men, Tyler and Jim, had been in town for the last two weeks scoping out the area before they killed the demons.

"So now that the demon hunt is over," Tyler said, walking over to Mallory, "would you care to get a drink with me?"

"In your dreams." Mallory flipped him off.

"Tyler, stop. You're just making yourself look more dumb than you already are."

"Your mom's dumb!"

"That's not even a good comeback!"

"Well...it was really nice to meet you to." Ella said as she and Mallory started walking towards their car, "But we've got to hit the road."

"Okay." Jim smiled, "Hope to run into you again."

"You'll say yes to drink next time right?" Tyler called.

"No!" the two women said in unison.

**Hey guys! Hoped you liked it!**


	6. Family Reunion

**Hi guys! I wanted to say thank you to all of you guys for the follows and the favorites. It means a lot!**

Ella awoke to the sound of her phone going off. She groaned and sat up, turning on the light beside her bed and grabbing her phone.

"This has better be important, Winchester, because I am tired as fuck." she snapped into the phone.

"You do know it's five in the afternoon, right?" Dean asked in a confused tone.

"I was hunting late. Now what do you want?"

"We're gonna kill the devil."

"_What?"_

"Yeah, this demon Crowley gave us the Colt back and he wants us to kill Lucifer so we're gonna go kill Lucifer."

"Wait, wait, wait...a demon gave you the Colt, tells you to kill Lucifer, and you're just gonna?"

"Well yeah."

She sighed, rubbing her forehead, "This could go wrong in so many ways."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun. All we gotta do is put a bullet in his brain. Easy peasy."

"He's the _devil_ Dean. I'm not sure it's gonna be that easy."

"Oh shut up. You're just scared." he said teasingly, "Come on, everybody's coming over to Bobby's before we go. Cas is gonna be here. I know you haven't seen him since you two had your little kiss."

"Did he tell you?"

"Of course he did." she could practically see the shit eating grin on his face.

"Whatever. I'll be there in a couple of hours."

"Cool. Later El."

"Hey Ella." Sam greeted her when he opened the door.

"Hey Sam!" she smiled, hugging him. "How've you been?"

"Oh you know, same old, same old." he moved aside and Ella walked in. She set her duffel bag by the stairs and walked into the living room.

"Bobby!" Ella smiled as she walked over to the older man in the wheelchair.

He wheeled around to look at her, "Hey kid. How're you doin'?"

"I'm good. Is the '89 Ford in the front yours?"

"Yeah, friend brought it in for me and I'm gonna fix it up."

"Ella!"

The redhead turned to see Jo Harvelle walking over to her with a smile.

"Jo, it's good to see you." Ella hugged her old friend.

"You too. You here to give us a hand?"

"Unfortunately."

Jo laughed, "It'll be fine."

Dean came down the stairs with a wry smile on his face, "Just when I thought you weren't gonna show."

"Shut up." Ella said with no real intensity in her voice before she smiled at him.

"You get enough sleep?"

"No, but when do I ever?"

He laughed, "Well I'm glad you came."

"That makes one of us."

Ella grabbed a beer from the kitchen and sat down on the couch, popping it open and taking a sip. Her brown eyes gazed around the room before falling onto Castiel. He was sitting at the table with Jo's mother, Ellen, taking shots. He was drinking like it was nothing.

"I think I'm starting to feel something." he mumbled, setting down his fifth shot glass.

The redhead got up and sat down at the table with the two of them, "You really letting him beat you, Ellen?"

"Shut it, kid." Ellen smiled.

"Hey, Cas." Ella smiled at him softly.

"Hello." he nodded, "It is nice to see you."

"You too."

"I need another beer. Don't let him drink my shots." Ellen said before walking into the kitchen.

"How have you been sleeping?" Castiel asked, turning to face her completely.

She shrugged, "A bit better but not by much." she paused, "Do angels sleep?"

"We do not."

"What do you do here all night?"

"Sit quietly."

She laughed lightly, "Well I'll be up tonight so I can keep you company. Not a chance I'm getting any sleep."

He nodded, reaching out his hand slowly, as if he wasn't really sure what he was doing, and intertwined their fingers. Ella looked up and smiled at him. "I wanted to tell you that the" he paused, "the kiss we shared was very enjoyable. I hope to do it again sometime."

"Me too." she blushed. The two looked into each other's eyes, blue getting lost in brown and brown getting lost in blue.

"Hey love birds," Dean called, "get in here."

The two walked into the next room. Everyone else was getting into position in the corner and Bobby was setting up a camera.

"Bobby, you can't be serious." Ella laughed, standing next to Ellen and Jo.

"Shut up. You're drinking my beer." he said before rolling over to them, "Besides, I'm gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by."

"Always good to have an optimist around." Ellen muttered.

"Bobby's right." Castiel said, "Tomorrow we hunt the devil. This is our last night on Earth."

Everyone in the room seemed to lose their smiles once the words hit their ears. Then the camera went off.


	7. Safe

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. The holidays kept me busy and I got Skyrim for Christmas so I've been kind of obsessed with it the last week or so. Anyway, this is a short little chapter with some fluff in it. Hope you enjoy!**

In the end, Ella did try to get some sleep. She changed into her pajamas and got into bed and she actually felt herself start to drift off a little until the shadows started moving. The worst part, she decided, was that she didn't even know what Lucifer looked like and she, unfortunately, had a particularly vivid imagination. So she ended up taking her blanket and going down to the living room to sit with a certain angel.

"Trouble sleeping?" he asked when she walked in.

"Yeah." Ella mumbled with a small nod, sitting down next to him on the couch. She wrapped the blanket around herself and pulled her knees against her chest.

There was silence between them, but it was a peaceful silence. Ella's eyes scanned the room around her, pausing to stare at the shadows in the corner of the room before turning to gaze at Castiel. She realized, with a little embarrassment, that he had been looking at her. Brown gazed into blue before she shifted to look at the glowing light that seemed to radiate from his chest. Without even realizing it, she placed a hand against it but only felt the gentle material of his shirt.

The angel tilted his head to the side, "You seem to find my Grace intriguing, why?"

The woman's brow furrowed as she thought. "I suppose" she said after a moment of silence, "I've seen a lot of souls in my life. In fact, I have no doubt in my mind. Human souls aren't dull but they're not bright. And they only other angel I've met besides you was Raphael and his Grace was the brightest thing I've ever seen." she paused again, brown eyes falling to stare into the light at the center of his chest, "Your Grace is a perfect in between. It's not too bright but it's just bright enough. I don't know if that makes sense."

"I understand." he nodded his head, "Your soul is very similar in those respects, but it is unusually bright for a human soul."

Ella's eyes snapped up to his and they widened slightly, "You can see my soul?"

"Of course I can. I can see the souls of all things."

"I figured that much."

"Then why are you so surprised?"

"I can't see souls in the reflection of a mirror so I've never been able to see my soul. I used to think being psychic meant you didn't have a soul but every other psychic I've met had one. I've always just assumed I was...broken or something."

"I assure you, Ella, you are fully functional."

A small smile graced her lips, "That's good to know."

They entered that state of peaceful silence again. Ella yawned quietly and rested her head against Castiel's shoulder. He looked down at her, not at all displeased. Cas listened to her gentle breathing and the rhythmic sound of her heart beating.

"You make me feel safe." she mumbled, really more to herself than to him.

"I am glad." he said, moving an arm around her, "I don't think I experience fear but I believe that, if I did, I would not experience it when I am with you."

Ella smiled, "Good."

In the next moment, she was asleep. And when the nightmares crept behind her eyelids, the presence of the heavenly being beside her sent them away.


	8. I really hate demons

**Warning: excessive mentions of blood and injury, one curse word**

"You guys getting any signal?" Sam asked. He, Dean, and Ella were all holding their cell phones out the windows of the Impala as they drove through the deserted town.

"Nope." Ella said, closing her phone and stuffing it back into her pocket.

"Nothing, nice and spooky." Dean muttered. He stopped the car and Ellen pulled up beside them with Jo riding shotgun and Cas sitting in the back.

"Place seem a little empty to you?" she fowned.

"We're gonna go check out the PD. You guys stay here and see if you can find anybody."

"Kay."

"It's empty." the red haired woman said as Dean pulled the Impala up in front of the police station.

"Anybody dead in there?" Sam asked.

"No, there's nothing in there or any of the buildings that I can see."

Dean rubbed his forehead, "What the hell is going on here?"

"Whatever it is, I don't like it."

"Neither do I. We better get back to the others."

Ella bit her lip, "You don't think that...Lucifer killed everyone, do you?"

"Ella, this is the devil we're talking about." Sam said, "If he didn't kill them then who did?"

"Station's empty." Dean said as he rolled down his window. Ellen and Jo were sitting in the car next to them. Ella noticed, with a little worry, that Castiel wasn't in the backseat.

"So's everything else." Jo informed.

"Have you seen Cas?" Ellen asked.

"He left?" the woman in the back of the Impala frowned.

"He was with you." the younger Winchester said.

"Nope." Ellen said, "He went after the Reapers."

"Reapers?" Sam looked around, as if to see them.

"Reapers...as in Grim Reapers?" Ella frowned, "They don't seriously exist, do they?"

"Of course they do." Dean answered before turning back to Ellen, "Where?"

"Well kind of everywhere."

"I don't know anything about these things but that doesn't sound good." Ella muttered.

"It's not." Sam frowned.

She looked around and absently touched the cross on her wrist, "I don't like how this town feels. There's a presence all over that just feels...wrong."

The five of them walked down the street. There was a pleasant wind and the sun was shining. Ella almost felt peace until the weight of the shotgun in her hands reminded her why they were there- to kill the devil.

"Well this is great," Dean muttered, kicking a stray pebble half heartedly, "we've been in town twenty minutes and we've already lost the angel up our sleeve."

"You think uh," Sam paused, glancing at Ella out of the corner of his eye, "you think Lucifer got him?"

Ella felt her heart stop for a second. She has no clue what was really going on between her and Castiel, but she knew she cared about him and the idea that he had been captured by the devil chilled her to the bone.

"I don't know what else to think." Dean answered.

There were footsteps behind them. "There you are." someone said/

They all turned to see a short woman with a round face and piercing dark eyes standing before them with a hand on her hip and a smirk on her face. Ella could see it, her darkness, the darkened soul of a demon.

"Meg." Sam said, obviously less than pleased.

"You shouldn't have come here boys." Meg said, a slight tone of satisfaction in her voice.

"Do you know who that is?" Ella asked Jo quietly and the other woman shook her head.

Dean pointed his gun at the demon, "Hell, I could say the same thing to you."

"I didn't come alone, Deano."

Ella couldn't remember seeing anything like it before in her life. It was maybe twice the size of a normal dog but she could still see its spine pushing against the skin of its back. Its eyes were the same color as the blood smeared all over its snout. Sharp teeth jumped out as it snarled.

"Hell hounds." Dean said. Ella noticed something in his voice, not fear but close to it.

"Yeah, Dean. You favorite." the demon, Meg, smiled wickedly, "Come on, boys. My father wants to see you."

Sam cleared his throat and cocked his gun, "I think we'll pass."

"Your call. You can make this easy or you can make it really, really hard."

The older Winchester looked down at Ella. She swallowed roughly, feeling the bile rise in her stomach, but she nodded.

He turned back to Meg, "When have you known us to ever make anything easy?" he shot the hellhound standing next to her before Sam yelled.

"Run!"

Ella turned on her heels and ran, following Ellen and Jo with Sam and Dean close behind. She could hear the scraping of sharp claws on pavement and she knew there more hellhounds behind them. There's a grunt behind her and she turns to see Dean fall. She moves to run to him but Jo is ahead of her.

"Keep going." Sam yelled.

Before she could say anything she saw a hellhound catching up to him, "Hellhound your 7 o'clock."

Sam turned and shot it, "You can see these things?"

"Psychic?"

And then a heavy weight plowed into her and she was on the ground, a hellhound on top of her. Ella crossed her arms over her face to protect herself. She let out a scream when razor sharp claws dug into the flesh of her forearms.

"Ella!" Sam called out, cocking his gun and shooting the hellhound off of her.

"Look out!" she screamed, grabbing her shotgun and shooting a hellhound that was moving behind him.

"Thanks, come on." he helped her up, cautious of her arms and they followed Ellen and Dean into the nearest store.

Jo had been attacked. Four longs gashes stood out against the paleness of her stomach and blood dripped on the tile floor.

"Okay, okay, okay." Ellen says as Dean set the bleeding girl down against a counter. "Breathe now."

Sam grabbed a chain and worked on the door, "Find rock salt." he ordered Ella.

She ran, holding her bleeding arms to her chest until she found it. She brought it back and the two of them poured into in front of all the doors and windows. They backed over to where Jo was lying down. Her chest was rising and falling with every ragged breath and Ellen was pressing her hands against the wound, desperately trying to stop the bleeding.

"I saw bandaged by the garden supplies." Ella said to Sam, gesturing to the small shelf by the door. He ran off to grab them and she turned to Dean. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just a few scratches. What about you?"

"Got my arms pretty bad but I'll be okay."

"We'll have to make due with these for now." Sam said, handing ace bandages and rubbing alcohol to Ellen and Dean. The two of them started working on Jo and the younger Winchester moved to Ella's side. "Let me see your arms."

Her wounds weren't anywhere near as deep as Jo's injury but they hurt like hell. They were still bleeding, although less than they had been, and the blood was dripping down her arms and onto the floor.

"Hold still. This is gonna sting a little." Sam instructed before pouring rubbing alcohol all over her arms.

"Oh fuck." Ella groaned, squeezing her eyes shut. "You know, I hate demons. I really, really hate demons."

"Join the club."


	9. Chance

Castiel watched the man standing before him with caution. He was sizing him up, looking for a weakness. Lucifer tilted his head to the side.

"It seems Meg let out the hellhounds early." he said nonchalantly, licking his lips.

The blue eyed angel stiffened. Could Dean handle hellhounds? They had been the things that killed him.

"The genuine concern you have for your companions is very touching, Castiel." Lucifer smiled.

Castiel scowled at him, lips pressing into a thin line.

"You didn't really think I believed you came alone did you? I'm smarter than that." he moved to look out the window at the deserted city, "Either way, I can see into your head. You can't hide anything from me."

"Then it is good I am not trying to hide anything."

The fallen angel smiled, "Who's Eleanore?"

"A friend of the Winchesters." Castiel replied, trying to keep his face stoic.

"Oh but she's more than that isn't she?" Lucifer walked around him, keeping a safe distance from the holy fire surrounding the other angel. "She's a psychic and a powerful too. Is she a vessel?"

"She is."

"She doesn't know, does she?"

"No."

A small smile slid over the face of the fallen angel, "Protecting her from fate? How sweet. It's a shame that all angels end up in their true vessels eventually, including me."

"Sam Winchester will not let you in. I will be sure of it."

"Oh don't worry. I have my ways."

Sam knelt down next to the red headed woman. She was sitting on the floor, leaning against a shelf full of car supplies. Her eyes were closed and it almost seemed like she was sleeping.

"How're you doing kid?" he asked quietly, in case she was asleep.

"M'alright. How's jo?" she mumbled.

Sam didn't say anything and she opened one eye to look at him. His face was sullen and she swallowed dryly.

"Where's Dean?"

"He's working on a radio, trying to get a hold of Bobby."

"He alright?"

"I think so."

"How are you?"

He clearly didn't expect the question, tilting his gaze away from her, "I'm alright."

She nodded even though she knew that look in his eyes but now wasn't the time.

"So we know where he is." Dean said as he walked over to the two of them.

Ella frowned as she pushed herself to her feet, "How?"

"Well Bobby thinks Lucifer is trying to summon Death."

"First Grim Reapers and now Death himself." Ella threw hands up in exasperation. .

Sam patted her on the head, "So where's he gonna be?"

"Farm not far from here."

"Now we know where the devil's gonna be, we know when, and we have the Colt." Dean said.

"Yeah. We just have to get past eight or so hellhounds and get to the farm by midnight." Sam said with little hope.

"I can see them but that won't help much if I get hurt." Abby added, biting her lip. "But even then it's gonna be a long run."

The older Winchester nodded, "And that's after we get Ellen and Jo the hell out of town."

"It's not gonna be easy." Sam muttered.

Ella sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, "It never is."

"Stretcher?" Dean asked.

"I'll see what we've got." he turned to leave.

"Stop." Jo said, "Guys stop."

The three of them turned to face her. Ella didn't want to look at the girl honestly. She was covered in blood and her eyes looked distance. Jo was only a few years younger than her.

"Can we uh be realistic about this please?"

They walked over to her and Ella knelt down beside her.

"I can't move my legs." Jo sighed, "I can't be moved. My guts are being held in by an ace bandage. We gotta...we gotta get out priorities straight." They didn't say anything and she continued, "Number one: I'm not going anywhere."

"Joanna Beth, you stop talking like that." Ellen cut in. Her eyes were watering and her bottom lip was quivering. Ella didn't want to look at her because her chest tightened when she did.

"Mom," the younger woman said sternly, "I can't fight. I can't walk. But I can do something. We got propane, wiring, rock salt, iron nails, everything we need."

"For what?" Ella frowned.

"To build a bomb."

Dean took a step forward, "Jo, no."

"You got another plan? You got any other plan? Those are hellhounds out there, Dean. They've got all out scents. Those bitches will never stop coming after you. We let the dogs in, you guys hit the roof, make a break for the building next over. I can wait here with my finger on the button, rip those mutts a new one. Or at least get you a few minutes' head start, anyway." she smiled weakly.

"No," Ellen said, her voice broken, "I won't let you."

"This is why we're here right? If I can get us a shot on the devil we have to take it."

"No!"

"Mom," Jo said softly, "this might literally be your last chance to treat me like an adult. Might wanna take it?"

A sob escaped the older woman's lips and a single tear rolled down her cheek. "You heard here." she choked out, "Get to work."

**My heart literally breaks in this scene. Ugh.**


	10. Smarter

Ella wasn't very useful with her injured arms. She found it hard to move her fingers without pulling on the injured muscles but she didn't want to look at Jo and see the blood so she tried to help the boys where she could. When they were finished, Dean started connecting the wires to a small controller.

"Hey." Ella said softly, kneeling down next to the younger woman.

"I hope you and that angel work out." Jo smiled.

She blushed, "Does everyone know about that?"

"Oh yeah."

The red haired woman leaned over and pressed a kiss on Jo's temple, "Thank you for everything."

"You too."

Ellen sat down next to her daughter.

"Mom, no." Jo frowned, tears running down her cheeks.

"Somebody's gotta let them in. And like you said, you're not moving. You got me, Jo. And you're right this is important." she wrapped an arm around her, "But I am not leaving you here alone."

"Dean-" Sam started.

"Get going now, kids." Ellen ordered.

Dean frowned, "Ellen."

"I said go."

Ella paused to smile at them, tears in her eyes, "I used to think I would always be an orphan but I was wrong. You two will always be a part of my family."

And then they were up the stairs and climbing out onto the roof.

Ella couldn't stop the tears when she heard the explosion. She tried desperately because she couldn't see so she couldn't shoot but it didn't work. Part of her family just died.

"You gotta keep it together, El." Dean called out to her, "We don't have time to lose it."

She grabbed her right arm and pressed her thumb against one of the gashes, hoping the pain would distract her. It didn't but it had to be enough. To finally stopped running when they got to the edge of a large field. There were dozens of people standing around a big pit.

"Guess we know what happened to some of the townspeople." Dean muttered.

Last words?" Sam asked looking from Dean to Ella.

Ella shrugged, "Can't think of anything."

"I think I'm good." Dean nodded.

"Yeah me too." Sam said, smiling softly.

"Here goes nothing."

Sam went out first. Ella followed behind him, gun held in shaky hands, while Dean went around the line of trees to catch Lucifer by surprise. The two of them walked right through the line of Demons.

"Hey!" Sam yelled. "You wanted to see me?"

Ella's breath caught her throat as he turned around. He was...shorter than she'd thought he'd. Her imagination did him a lot of justice. She knew it was just a vessel but his average appearance seemed extremely out of place.

"Oh Sam, you don't need those guns here. I would never hurt you, not really." he said softly. Ella felt goosebumps form on her arms. His voice was oddly soothing and it only further terrified her.

"Yeah?" Dean shouted, holding the Colt up against the man's head, "Well I'd hurt you." He pulled the trigger and Lucifer fell lifeless to the ground.

Ella let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding, dropping the gun to her side. It was over.

"Owww."

Her eyes snapped open and she looked up to see that Lucifer was sitting up. There was a big hole in the middle of his forehead.

"Where did you get that?" he turned to Dean before punching him in the face, sending him flying back against a tree. Lucifer turned back to Sam, "So where were we?"

There was a pause. Sam turned to look at Ella and saw his own shock and fear mirrored in her eyes.

"Don't feel too bad Sam. There's only five things in all of creation that gun can't kill and I just so happen to be one of them." he picked up his shovel and started digging again, "But if you give me a minute, I'm almost done."

Sam and Ella rushed over to Dean's side. He was unconscious but he didn't seem to beaten up.

"You know, "Lucifer leaned towards them, "I don't suppose you'd just say yes here and now?"

Sam stood up and took a step towards him.

"End this whole tiresome discussion? That's crazy right?"

"It's never gonna happen." Sam snarled.

The fallen angel went back to working on the pit, "Oh, I don't know, Sam. I think it will. I think it'll happen soon. Within six months. And I think it'll happen in Detroit."

The younger Winchester took another step forward, hatred in his eyes, "You listen to me, you son of a bitch. I'm gonna kill you myself, you understand? I'm gonna rip your heart out."

"That's good, Sam. You keep fanning the fire in your belly. All that pent up rage. I'm gonna need it."

"Sam." Ella mumbled but he waved her off.

"What did you do to this town?"

"Oh I was generous with this town. One demon for every able-bodied man."

Ella felt bile rise in her throat. That's what he considered generous?

"And the rest of them?" Sam frowned, eyes moving to the pit.

"In there." Lucifer pointed to the gaping hole in the ground, "I know it's awful."

Ella's tightened her fists, her nails digging into the skin of her palms. Without really thinking, letting her rage get the better of her, she grabbed the Colt from Dean and pulled the trigger. Three bullets made it into Lucifer's chest, each one knocking him back a little but it wasn't enough.

He looked down at the bullet holes in his chest and then up at her, "I thought you would be smarter than that."

And then something hard smashed against the back of her head and the world went dark.


	11. Right or wrong

She awoke gasping for breath like her lungs hadn't tasted air in centuries. Her body felt numb and her mind was a blur. She didn't know where she was or what day it was. All she knew was a gentle hand was on her shoulder and she looked up to the see that blue color that she had unknowingly come to associate with safety.

"You're alright." Castiel said gently.

Ella nodded, resting her head back against the pillows, "Where are we?"

"Bobby's."

"What...what happened? Where are Dean and Sam? Are they alright? Are they hurt?"

"Sam and Dean are both got a call from a fellow hunter and they went to investigate."

The redhead moved to sit up but was struck with nauseating pain that seemed to radiate through her skull. "Oh shit." she pressed a hand against her forehead. That was when she noticed the bandages wrapped around the width of her head. "Cas, what _happened_?"

He tilted his head to the side, eyes squinted, "You don't remember?"

"Everything's kind of a blur."

"Well you attacked Lucifer with the Colt and one of his demons rendered you unconscious."

"I feel like I'm gonna throw up."

"You already have."

"Oh my gosh." she groaned, covering her face with her hands, "I'm so sorry Cas. What I did was stupid, I just...I don't know. I just got so _mad_."

"It was irresponsible."

There was silence but it didn't feel as comfortable as it usually did. However, Ella though that it could've just been the ringing in her ears.

"How long have I been out?" she asked.

"Two days." he replied, standing up and adjusting his tie. "I want to apologize."

She turned to look at him, concern in her eyes, "What do you have to apologize for?"

"If I were at my full power I would be able to heal you. However, I am not and you are forced to suffer."

"Cas, that's not your fault. I got myself injured. Besides, I've had worse."

He nodded, solemnly, "How are your arms?"

"My arms?" she looked down at the bandages wrapped around her forearms, "Oh. Well I think they're alright considering I'd forgotten about them."

"I need to speak with Sam and Dean." he moved to leave.

"Cas, wait." she stood up quickly, head spinning, and she grabbed his shoulders to keep her up.

"Are you alright?" the angel asked, hands instinctively going to her waist.

"Yeah, yeah, I just...thank you."

"For what?"

"Saving us."

"I did not-" he was cut off when she kissed him softly. It was short and it was brief and he was tempted to lean in and kiss her but he knew he had things to do so he just nodded. "I will be back."

"Hey kid." Bobby called when he heard her coming down the stairs.

"Hey Bobby." she waved as she walked into the library.

"How're you feeling?"

"Head hurts, arms hurt, feel like I'm gonna throw up, so not bad." she crossed her arms, "Where're the boys?"

"A friend called. They're checking out a series of deaths in a mental hospital."

"Oh fun." she checked her pockets, "You wouldn't happen to know where my phone is? Mallory said yesterday she has a case."

"Yeah, I know where it is."

There was a pause. "Well...are you going to tell me?"

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"Sam said I shouldn't and he's right." he looked up to she was scowling, "Oh don't give me that look. You've got a freaking concussion. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Ella groaned, "It's like I'm a teenager."

She sighed, pulling her hair up in a messy bun, and sitting down on the edge of the bed. She looked down to see that the wound on her right arm was bleeding through the bandage. "I hate demons." she grumbled.

"That's not a very nice thing to say."

The redhaired woman turned around to see Lucifer sitting on the chair in the corner of the room. She took a step back, eyes desperately scanning the room for a gun but found nothing. She was about to call out for Bobby when he held up a hand.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Ella." he stood up and started walking over to her, "I don't want to hurt you."

"That didn't stop you last time." she muttered, taking another step away from him as he got closer and sitting down on the bed.

"Well that was justified. You shot me, Eleanore." he stopped at the dresser and grabbed the extra bandages, "Hold out your arm."

"Why?"

"You're bleeding." he gestured to her arm before sitting down next to her.

She reluctantly held her arm out and he started undoing the soiled bandages.

It was silent as he wrapped her arm. Ella bit her lip, shifting uncomfortably. She could hear her heart beating in her chest.

"You know you really don't need to be afraid." Lucifer said when he finished.

"You can't really blame me." she mumbled.

"No, I suppose I can't." he ran his thumb over the tattoo on her wrist, "Do you know how it feels to be cast out by the very person who was supposed to love you?"

Ella looked away from him, at the floor, her hands, the ceiling. She just didn't want to look at him. She didn't want him to see.

"I know you do, Ella. I can see in your head." he stood up and walked over to the window, "Little Eleanore, who spent her entire life in an orphanage under the care of a man who made her life a living hell."

"Stay out of my head." she scowled.

"We're not so different, you and I." he turned back to her, "We just wanted to be loved. And we couldn't understand why no one would love us." he paused, "I assume you know why I was cast out of Heaven."

"You disobeyed God."

"Can you blame me? I loved Him so much yet He told me to love man more. How could I?"

"You started a war."

"For what I believed was right. Is that so wrong?"

"Unnecessary death is always wrong."

"But who is to decide what is right or wrong? God? Because He certainly doesn't seem to know."

"Of course He does."

"Was it right to allow your parents to be killed? Was it right for you to be placed in an orphanage where you were beaten and abused for years? Was it?"

"No."

"How could God stand by and let something like that happen?"

"Because everything happens for a reason."

"Then why did it have to happen?"

"I don't know…"

Lucifer shook his head, "God doesn't care about you or anyone on Earth. He doesn't even care about the angels who have been dying."

"That's not true."

"If God cared, do you think I would be here? Don't you think He would have tried to stop me from escaping my cage? But He didn't. God doesn't care what happens."

"You're wrong." she bit back, turning to look at him, but he was already gone.


End file.
